


Роза молчания

by majougari



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majougari/pseuds/majougari
Summary: Для того, чтобы быть свободной, не нужна магия.





	

На губах Эммы Поул растёт роза.  
Чары фейри давно ушли, но роза успела пустить корни в её сердце, выбросить резные листья, обвить колючим стеблем горло. Чары ушли вместе с тоскливыми бальными залами, бесстрастными лицами танцоров и невыносимо печальной музыкой, отшумели, как морской прилив, длившийся десять бесконечных лет, — Эмма осталась на берегу, по-прежнему несвободная, с намертво заклеенным ртом.  
Каждый день встречает её нескончаемым голубым небом и нескончаемым голубым морем, шумом переполненных улиц и тёплым золотом залитых летним солнцем домов. С тех пор, как удушливая Англия осталась позади, Эмма перестала видеть в каждом зеркале приоткрытую дверь в страну пыльных ночных кошмаров. Несколько раз Арабелле случилось перепугаться, обнаружив подругу застывшей у зеркала с отсутствующим взглядом, но это только эхо, и ничего более.  
А вот жизнь самой Арабеллы полна даже не эха — шума. Она — красивая, умная, смелая — бродит тенью по улицам города, ставшего свидетелем её поражения. Солнечная Венеция волнуется вокруг, точно ожившие картины из дома на Брансвик-сквер, но Арабелла едва ли слышит тысячи её голосов. Горе глушит, Эмма знает это как никто.  
И не может докричаться.  
Ничто не прошло даром для них обеих, и по ночам Эмме снится тропа в чёрном лесу, по которой она проходила тысячи раз — со слезами на глазах, в бессильной ярости, равнодушная, вне себя от усталости, живая, мёртвая, живая… Нет больше пугающей немоты мыслей, острые камни не впиваются в кровоточащие ступни, она идёт сама, по знакомой дороге и доброй воле, и деревья безмолвно кивают ей вслед. Холодная громада Утраченной надежды осела и как бы ссутулилась, она больше не давит на путника зловещей тяжестью, а в дверях её Эмму неизменно встречает король — высокий и прямой, прекрасный, как мраморная статуя, и тёмный, как эбеновое дерево. У подножия Самой Восточной башни, где раньше играла музыка и ветер трепал ветхие знамёна бесчисленных шествий, теперь только кусты шиповника, влажная земля и заступ. Столетия дождей вымыли детские косточки до матовой белизны, а ещё их много, очень много. Эмма говорит: «Привет» — берёт заступ и начинает копать.  
Эмма злится на сны, она никому не задолжала, чтобы так искупать свою вину; и всё-таки ей становится легче. Король ободряюще кладёт на её плечо тёплую руку, и с каждым её приходом на кустах шиповника распускается всё больше цветов.  
Арабелла тонет. Она всегда была сильной, в ней было достаточно тепла, чтобы достучаться до омертвевшего сердца полубезумной жены сэра Поула и вынести изматывающую череду балов, не утратив рассудка и своей обычной доброты, а здесь, в Венеции, у не впервые опустились руки. Эмма не видела её плачущей даже в тот день, когда Арабелла в последний раз встретилась с мужем, но чувствует эти невидимые слёзы такими же жгучими, как свои собственные. «Это ведь не навсегда, — говорит она подруге, — он непременно вернётся». Арабелла качает головой, и Эмма удивляется — она даже не догадывалась, что способна испытывать столько нежности. Никто в целом мире не вправе упрекать её в том, что у неё недостало сил снова уйти в добровольное заточение во тьму. Ни у кого не хватило бы сил. «Зачем он тебе, он ушёл, ушёл навсегда, — хочет сказать Эмма. — Я — рядом». Роза впивается в шею мелкими острыми коготками и душит её, пока не загоняет каждое слово обратно в сердце, как иглы под ногти. Арабелла — красивая, умная, смелая — верит ей, и это куда больнее, чем танцевать в хрустальных туфельках в окружении почтительно любопытствующей толпы.  
Дни текут. На губах Эммы Поул растёт роза, а ещё она помнит слова, которые так часто повторял джентльмен с волосами, как пух на отцветшем чертополохе. Никто не проживёт долго, избавившись от эльфийского заклятия. После стольких лет в беспомощной немоте есть ли у неё право на подобную роскошь? Почти все косточки у Самой Восточной башни укрыла влажная чёрная земля, нежный аромат шиповника и детский смех преследуют Эмму даже днём, вырываясь из снов. Магия струится на кончиках её пальцев, как прохладная вода, не чуждая магия — та, что всегда была с ней. Но для того, чтобы быть свободной, не нужна магия.  
Она прямо смотрит в глаза Арабеллы Стрендж, горячо любимой подруги, нет — горячо любимой. Делает вдох. И алые лепестки осыпаются с её губ.


End file.
